1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch and, more particularly, to a switch for switching peripheral I/O devices connected to different computer mainframes.
2. Description of Related Art
The wide proliferation of personal computers and networks allows people to utilize the networks to search for and provide information. Currently, network requests are higher, and network-related enterprises have to buy large numbers of computers and network equipment to satisfy user requests. For example, Internet service providers and virtual host providers need to buy a lot of server computers to rent to users. Because these providers may supply a fast network environment, a lot of companies are willing to rent their server computers. The management and trouble shooting of these computers is important. A larger server computer provider has thousands of server computers. Control of each of these computers requires a monitor, a keyboard, and a mouse. Actually, each of these computers spends little time being monitored and controlled with the monitor, keyboard and mouse. Most of the time, the server computers need no peripheral devices for control. Control of each computer with a respective set of these peripheral devices incurs high operation costs and is not necessary. Such peripheral devices also waste space. In resolution of these problems, a KVM (Keyboard, Video, and Mouse) switch connected with a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse is utilized to control a plurality of server computers.